Special Treat for You
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: You come to the café every day just to study, but today you came with a small frown and a furrowed brows, so I treat you a cup of your favorite with a side note. Mitchsen. Fluff. One-shot.


**Prompt: You come to the café every day just to study, but today you came with a small frown and a furrowed brows, so I treat you a cup of your favorite with a side note. :)**

 **Mitchsen. Fluff. One-shot.**

* * *

 **Special Treat for You**

Studying in Law school can be a little tiring. Every day Aubrey meet her friends in class for lectures, they have lunch together, and sometimes even dinner together. And because of that, she chose not to do revision with them after lunch.

Although the university's library facility is very good, all the materials are there, she doesn't like to study there. It's mainly because she doesn't want to meet the same people every minute of her uni life, and also because the library atmosphere is very…heavy. Seeing everybody around her just studying and stressing over exams and assignments makes her stress as well.

Her dorm room is a no for revision as well because her neighbors aren't the best at keeping their voice level and sometimes she can listen to unwanted sounds, such as moaning. So in order to study at a quiet environment, she walked around the campus to find the best study spot.

She found this little coffee shop, right at the end corner of the campus. It's very far from the law school building hence not much people will come here to study. And maybe because there's a Starbucks at the main building, people just goes there.

There's free Wi-Fi at the café, there's different menu choices which are set at a reasonable price, and most importantly, it's a smoke-free area, which Aubrey appreciate the most. And hence, she started her daily routine. A daily run, lectures, lunch, revision at the café for three hours, a shower and then dinner.

Beca love coffee. It's the one thing that she can't live without, which is the main reason she took this job. It's a café that her cousin invested in, and they were looking for a barista because the previous one went for college since she saved up enough money. Although it doesn't pay much, but her other job pays you more than enough to cover up her daily expenses, hence she took the position without doubt.

She went there a day before she officially starts working there. The café is located in a corner of a Law school, and because the position of the café is too far from the building, it's quite quiet here. Only a few students that discovered this place are here for lunch.

There's four other employees there, two cashier and two waitress, all of them are students and works part time so they all have half day shifts only. Beca find them easy going, and are easy to hang out with. Chloe, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley.

* * *

Today is her first day there, it was just a few coffee here and there, until lunch time, it's a little more crowded but only for about an hour. When the clock strikes three, a blonde girl walked in with books and folders in her hand, as well as a laptop backpack hanging over her shoulders.

"Hey Aubrey, long black or café latte today?" Chloe, the cashier greeted her with a big smile, as usual.

Aubrey smiled, "Long black, three test coming up next week. It's the worst." She groaned.

"Ouch, long black and some mini croissants? They just came out from the oven." Chloe asked. Aubrey is a daily customer, and they talked a few times, knowing a little bit about each other.

Aubrey nodded, "Sounds great Chloe."

Chloe typed into the cash register and says, "That will be five fifty please."

Aubrey hands Chloe a ten dollar note. "Thanks Chlo, I'll be at my usual place."

"Good luck Bree." Chloe says after giving back Aubrey her change.

"One long black Becs." Chloe said, getting Beca's attention since she was on her phone.

Beca looked up from her phone, nodding a little and then sets her phone into her back pocket. "Coming right up."

When Beca was done with the long black, Chloe was on the phone, there was only one table occupied in the café so Beca just went and send the coffee herself. She walked towards the table piled with books and a laptop, the blonde was working on the laptop. Beca stopped in front of the table.

"Your long black, miss." Beca said, getting the blonde's attention.

The blonde looked up and raised an eyebrow, "You're the new barista?"

Okay, maybe that reaction was a little cold on the outside, but inside, damn Beca was screaming. The blonde was definitely gorgeous, and her glasses, hot. Aubrey was never the typical checking girls out every day type of girl, but she gotta admit, this chick is pretty sexy.

Beca smirks, setting down the cup of coffee at the table beside Aubrey's, just in case it spills or whatever. "What gives that away?"

"Because I told Joey good luck in college yesterday." Aubrey said, pointing out the fact that she knew a new barista was coming in today.

Beca laughs out, "I'm Beca."

"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey introduced, smiling a little.

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm sure you want to continue on your assignments, enjoy your coffee." Beca said, and step off back to her work station.

"Thanks Beca."

* * *

The whole week went on with the same routine. Beca and Aubrey had chatted a few times, knowing a little bit more about each other.

Beca learned that Aubrey is currently in her third year Law major, definite landing a place as a junior in her father's law firm after graduation, that is, if she passed the exam. She has two elder brother, which are nothing like her and is working in her father's firm as well. They don't have the best relations, but it's better than Beca's with her father.

Aubrey on the other hand, learned that Beca is actually working at a recording label, as a junior producer. She's working her way up the ladder, but currently she's more focused on writing her own songs and lyrics. She has not kept in touch with her father since he left her and her mother, and her mother is currently living in Georgia. The only family she loved is her mother, so she will visit her every month.

Both girls definitely felt attraction toward the other. Beca is funny and sweet, she can take in and remember little things about Aubrey, and Aubrey on the other hand, is smart and cute, getting blush a little too easy in Beca's opinion, which is definitely fucking cute. Although the chemistry is there, nobody dare to make a move.

* * *

Today, just like any other day, Aubrey came to the café after her lunch, with all her books and folders. The only thing different is, she has a frown on her face, and she looked much stressed out.

She didn't go to the cashier to order her coffee or food, instead she just sat at her usual spot, sighing and burying her face in her palms. She stayed like that for a whole ten minutes, before opening her textbook and starting on her revision.

Beca, being one that is observing from the counter the whole time, went and make Aubrey's coffee, not long black though, cause Aubrey mentioned that she normally drinks long black to stay focused, and today she doesn't need that, instead, Beca made a cup of hot chocolate, careful not to make it too sweet.

She drew a hot chocolate latte art of Snoopy, that being Aubrey's favorite cartoon character when she was young, on top of the cup of chocolate, alongside with a small note that she wrote.

Beca had Chloe to be the one to send it to Aubrey's table, and she blushed when Chloe say they were totes cute together. Chloe sent the chocolate to Aubrey's table, facing a very confused blonde.

"Our barista thinks you're cute and made you a little something." Chloe said while placing the cup of hot chocolate in front of Aubrey.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, whipping her head around to find Beca sitting in front of the counter looking at her, or maybe more like observing her reaction.

Beca didn't know what to do when Aubrey looked at her, and she chose to smile awkwardly and motioned Aubrey to read the note. Aubrey got the sign and looked at her chocolate to see the Snoopy art on it, she almost cried out because no one had ever remember these small things that she ever said.

She took the note beside the cup and read it.

 _A special treat just for you,  
Hope You Smile ;) _

She stood up and walked toward Beca, making Beca thought that she was going to beat her up or something. She bit her lips before bringing Beca in a big hug. She was so stressed out because of the test coming up and a call from her father definitely didn't help out.

This was exactly what she needed.

And that is when everything started out.

A date that night and everything went official.

* * *

 **A/N: I am the worst at updating stories I know I'm sorry.**

 **But here's a Mitchsen for you guys to hold on to before i update my other stories :)**

 **Review and let me know what you think about this. Thanks for reading! ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
